From Hate to Love in Six Years
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: ONE-SHOT Katie Bell and Oliver Wood-Time heals everything. What happens when the person you hate, is really your soul mate? Will not be updated!


Title: From Hate to Love in Six Years  
  
Author: WoodysWickedWitch  
  
Category: Um, well I'm not exactly sure......General?  
  
Sub Category: Uh......Romance?  
  
Keywords: Katie Bell Oliver Wood After During Hogwarts  
  
Rating:  
  
Chapter Summery: This is a one-shot deal. Part of it is Katie Bell and Oliver Wood after Hogwarts, and the other part is Katie and Oliver during Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. I wish I did, or at least owned Oliver, but I'm a bum with no life.  
  
"KATIE ANN WOOD!"  
  
Katie turned around to see 2 women racing towards her.  
  
"LICIA! LINA!" She hurried towards her friends and was enveloped in a large hug.  
  
"We haven't seen you for ages!" Alicia exclaimed.  
  
"Well you 2 should come to one of Ol's matches," Katie said.  
  
"How far are you?" Angelina asked.  
  
Katie smiled. "6 months."  
  
"Oh my God! That long already?"  
  
"Yep. Ol says he wants to take some time off because me doesn't want me traveling with him, but I refuse to stay home."  
  
"Well all that traveling can't be good for a pregnant woman," a voice said from behind.  
  
"Oliver!" Alicia and Angelina exclaimed. They pulled him down in a hug.  
  
"Hey! Careful! I'm a married man!"  
  
"Oh please," Angelina muttered. "Like we'd want YOU, Oliver Wood, voted hottest guy at Hogwarts."  
  
"Who wouldn't? I've got fan girls and fan clubs all over the world," Oliver bragged.  
  
"Yeah, completely crazed woman with psychotic issues," Alicia muttered.  
  
"Hey, watch it," Katie warned.  
  
Alicia grinned. "Well you WERE crazy enough to marry Oliver SCOTT Wood." Oliver groaned.  
  
"You never leave me alone with that, do you?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. Never did, never will." (A/N-Anyone get it? Oliver Scott Wood? Oliver's Got Wood?! Hehe, I'm a perv, aren't I?)  
  
"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron," Alicia suggested. "Fred and George are there."  
  
They set off towards the Leaky Cauldron together, laughing and talking.  
  
"Oi! If it isn't Katie and Oliver Wood!" Fred exclaimed. He quickly pulled some chairs over and motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"Well I see you two have been doing more than just quidditch," George said with a grin.  
  
"Oh sod off," Katie muttered. "You two will never change, will you?"  
  
The twins gave her a disgusted look. "Us change?" George asked, looking pained.  
  
"Katie, you hurt me," Fred said, pretending to look faint. "Even as a pregnant woman, you still scar me."  
  
"I'll do worse than that," Katie warned.  
  
"How far along?" Fred asked, changing the subject.  
  
"6 months."  
  
"6 months? How do you survive Oliver?"  
  
"I'm quite fine, thank you," Oliver said.  
  
"Well, we never denied that," George said. "I mean you two do live in a MANSION."  
  
Fred sighed. "A few years ago, I never would have believed it would've been the two of you."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh puh-lease," Angelina muttered. "You know how the two of you were, always bickering and fighting with each other."  
  
"You're crazy," Katie told them. "We were never like that!" Everyone snorted.  
  
"We can easily remind you how it was," George said. "You two were worse than Potter and Malfoy."  
  
"Yes," Fred said. "Let us remind you......."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Please Professor!" Katie begged. "Can't I be with someone else? Anyone else?"  
  
"No you may not Ms. Bell," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "Unless you'd like to fail."  
  
"I'll fail!" Katie said enthusiastically. "Please!"  
  
"No you will not. You will work with Mr. Wood, like it or not. Now please quietly return to your seat." Katie groaned and trudged back to her chair.  
  
"Just great," she muttered.  
  
"Like I really wanted to be stuck with you either," Oliver grumbled. He sighed. "Let's just get started then."  
  
"Well, you go first," Katie snapped.  
  
"Fine. Morfico." His mouse transformed into an apple. "Your turn."  
  
"Morfico." Katie's transformed into an apple. "Now what?" she muttered.  
  
"Don't ask me!" Oliver snapped.  
  
"Oh sorry," Katie mumbled. "Was that question too hard for the famous Oliver Wood's perfect little brain?"  
  
"Like I'd give you an answer."  
  
Katie sighed. Pointing her wand at her apple, she muttered "Evanesco." It disappeared into the air. Oliver stared at her.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"You can do that one?" he asked.  
  
"No, I can't, but I just did it right in front of your very eyes."  
  
"Yeesh, I was just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
"Fine. Next time I won't." The bell rang, and they both sprang up.  
  
"Your homework is to read pages 213 to 235 in your books, and answer the questions on page 236 with your partner!" Professor McGonagall called out after them. Katie and Oliver threw a horrified look at each other. Katie suddenly glared and stormed towards the Great Hall as Oliver shook his head.  
  
Katie threw herself down at the Gryffindor table in anger. "What's up?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Wood."  
  
"You're partnered with him again?" Alicia asked, sharing a grin with Angelina.  
  
"Yes. Why doesn't McGonagall just put me with someone else?" Katie asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe she thinks you and Oliver are......GOOD FOR EACH OTHER?" Angelina said, emphasizing her last words.  
  
"What are you implying?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying that maybe she thinks you two work well together," Alicia said innocently.  
  
"I know what you're saying!" Katie exclaimed angrily.  
  
"What are we saying?" Alicia asked innocently.  
  
"I DO NOT have feelings for him!" Katie exclaimed. "I HATE him!"  
  
Angelina sighed. "Katie, admit it," she said. "You like him, but your way of showing you like him is by being mean to the poor guy."  
  
"I DON'T like him!" Katie said hotly. Alicia and Angelina sighed.  
  
""You can keep saying that," Alicia said.  
  
"But you know it's not true," Angelina finished.  
  
"I HATE OLIVER WOOD," Katie practically shouted. She jumped up and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You know, maybe it's not a good thing she likes him," Angelina said. "The more she falls for him, the meaner she gets about it."  
  
Oliver came over with the twins and sat down. "Something wrong?" Alicia asked, fighting a grin.  
  
"Bell," Oliver grunted.  
  
"What about her?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I'm stuck with her again in Transfiguration."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, all she does is bitch at me."  
  
"Maybe that's her way of telling you something," Angelina suggested.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oliver, Katie likes you," Angelina said. "She doesn't want to like you but she does."  
  
"You're talking crazy," Oliver snapped.  
  
"No, I'm speaking the truth."  
  
"And," George continued, "You like her back. And, just like Katie, you like her, but you don't want to."  
  
"But you do," Fred finished.  
  
"So be nice the poor girl."  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE HER," Oliver snapped loudly. "And even when I try to be nice to her, she just bitches at me!"  
  
"That's because it's weird for her. She's not used to you being friendly," Alicia said. "She thinks it's easier to talk to you when she can yell and snap at you."  
  
"Just try a little harder," Angelina said,  
  
"Every time I do, she just yells at me!" Oliver protested.  
  
"Just try," Alicia said firmly. "She'll come through."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Hey Bell!" Oliver ran after Katie down the hallway. "Bell! BELL!" He caught up with her. "Oi, Bell, we need to figure out when we're going to do the Transfiguration assignment."  
  
"You know, my mother named me Katie for a reason."  
  
"Sorry, KATIE. How are you KATIE? When do you want to do the assignment KATIE?"  
  
"You don't have to be an ass about it."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"We have practice at 7," he continued. "So how about 9?"  
  
"Fine, it's not like I have a life anyway."  
  
Oliver's rage began to build, so he tried to suppress it. "All right. See you at practice."  
  
"Unfortunately," Katie muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. See you then." She hurried off.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Hey Katie! You drowning in there?"  
  
"No, I'll be right out. You guys go ahead. I'm trying to wash all the blood off my knee."  
  
"Ok. Have fun with Oliver!"  
  
"Not likely." Katie glared as water continued to wash over her knee, which was still bleeding freely. "Damn you, Fred Weasley," she cursed under her breath.  
  
"Bell, er, Katie? You in there?"  
  
"No, it's Professor Snape. Who do you think it is Wood?"  
  
"My mother named me Oliver for a reason."  
  
"Right. OLIVER. I'll be out in a sec." She shut off the water, and stuck her hand out from behind the curtain. "Towel?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you hand me my towel please? Unless you want me to run out there starkers."  
  
"Uh, right," Oliver said, placing the towel in her hand. She emerged several second later, water dripping from her hair. Ignoring him, she walked over to a bench where her clothes were piled up.  
  
"Well," she snapped. "What're you going to do? Stand there and watch me?"  
  
"Uh, right," Oliver muttered. He turned around.  
  
"Ok," Katie said, when she finished dressing. Oliver spun around, and watched as she ran a brush through her hair. Tossing her belongings into her bag, she turned and threw a glare at him. "Well, are you coming?"  
  
"Not if you're going to bitch like that," Oliver snapped back.  
  
"Fine," she said. "I'd rather fail anyway." She turned and left, slamming the door behind.  
  
Oliver sighed to himself, and slowly headed back towards the castle by himself. He walked through the portrait hole and saw Katie sitting by the fire, her Transfiguration open in her lap. He walked past her, up to his dormitory. Grabbing his books, he headed back down to the common room. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked her.  
  
"No. Just don't lecture me about quidditch," she mumbled back. Oliver chose to ignore her and opened up his book. After answering several questions, he continued to read on until he heard Katie sigh loudly. She got up and slammed her book shut.  
  
"Are you ok?" Oliver asked her. She sighed again and whipped around.  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped loudly. She ran out of the common room to her dormitory. Oliver rolled his eyes. He attempted to continue reading, but sighed in defeat. Slowly setting his book aside, he got up, crossed the common room, and made his way up to the girls' dormitories. He lightly knocked on the door. "What?" he heard Katie's voice snap. Oliver slowly opened the door. "What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"What's bothering you?" he asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Why should it matter to YOU Wood?"  
  
"Because, you're my chaser, and we can't afford to have you upset like this. We play Slytherin in 3 days," Oliver said. "We can't win if you're upset like this."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Katie shouted at him. "You need me to win, don't you? That's all, right? You just need me to win! I'M JUST YOUR LITTLE CHASER!"  
  
"I never said that," Oliver told her calmly.  
  
"Then what are you saying?!"  
  
"I care about you Katie," Oliver said softly. Katie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so I can win you the cup!" she laughed in his face.  
  
"I care about more than that!" Oliver exclaimed exasperated. "I really do care about you Katie."  
  
"And I'm a Death Eater," Katie mumbled.  
  
"Katie, just because you don't like other people, doesn't mean that people can't care about you. I care more than you think."  
  
"Well, then you still can't care very much."  
  
Oliver couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't even understand why he was trying to be nice to her in the first place, despite his feelings for her. He did the only thing he could think of, and kissed her. "There," he snapped. "Does that show you my feelings?"  
  
Katie's eyes were wide with fear and surprise. "I-I," she broke off, unaware of what to say.  
  
"See Katie?" Oliver said. "People care, even the ones who you'd expect the least." He kissed her again. "Sorry if caring is new to you."  
  
It was at this point, that Katie couldn't stand it anymore. She kissed him back. "You're right," she said. "People do care. Even the ones you'd expect the least."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"So, as we recall, you two weren't peanut and butter," Alicia said.  
  
Katie and Oliver sat scowling at their friends. Both of them knew it was the truth.  
  
"My, how things change," Fred said.  
  
"Fine," Katie mumbled. "But that was all past."  
  
"Yeah," Oliver said. "All past."  
  
"At least you two made up," Angelina said, "We were all sick of your fighting."  
  
"Well, that just shows how people change. From hate to love in six years."  
  
(A/N-Okey, dokey people, don't ask why I wrote this. I have no clue. This is just another one shot thingy. I'm not sure if I liked this, so if you people hate it, I can remove it. No use screwing up our world of Katie/Oliver fanfiction with a screwed up story. All right, review me, and I'll feel motivated to update my other stories! Ok, catch yall later!) 


End file.
